My Angel
by neo-chan7
Summary: Jim(Alois) and Luka came across a girl in the same situation they're in. They take her in as their sister and loved bloomed among them, especially between her and Jim. But tragedy strikes over and over again, and there's nothing left but a promise that, one day, the girl and Jim will live together in paradise. An impossible promise . . . or is it? ReaderXAlois/Jim
1. Chapter 1

**This is a reader insert, you insert your own information in the story, thus you're in the story ^.^ ****(e/c)=eye color, (h/c)=hair color, (name)=your name. This is AloisXReader. Hope you readers enjoy!**

* * *

The young boy ran and ran, behind him the baker threw rocks at his direction, punishment for trying to steal his buns. Running at his heels with him was his 'brother,' who was not related to him by any means, but they had grown so close they now refer to eachother as brothers. As they turned a corner, the boy who was ahead bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh my, are you alright?" a voice asked. The boy looked up, before him was a girl who looked to be about his age, with (h/c) hair and bright (e/c) eyes that shone with innocence and goodness, and all she wore was a ragged, plain dress. He asked, "Who are you?"

"Me? My name is (name). What's your's?"

"I'm Jim," he pointed to the boy behind him, "this is my brother Luka." (name) smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, doing a slight curtsey, "what are you boys doing?" Before Jim could answer, an angry voice shouted, "There you are! I'll teach you a good lesson!" It was the baker. (name) was able to grasp Jims and Luka's situation, she grabbed a stone and hurled it at the baker, hitting him right in the forehead, causing him to fall. Then she grabbed Jim's hand, making him blush slightly.

"Follow me!" she shouted, pulling Jim while he took Luka's hand and pulled him along. They ran through alleys until they lost the baker and ended up in the outskirts of the village. Stopping near a river, they all collapsed in the grass, tired from all the running they did. Jim was the first to recover, he walked over to (name) and looked down at her face and asked, "Why did you help my brother and I back there?" She smiled up at him and answered, "Because you guys and me are the same."

"Huh?"

"I'm also on my own."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. A year ago, my parents caught a terrible sickness, when I went into the village for some help, no one even glanced at me. The sickness took its' toll on my mother and father, and they passed away. Ever since then, I've been on my own." Jim looked at (name) with sadness in his eyes, unlike her, he had someone like Luka to keep him from being alone. Yet here this girl was, managed an entire year by herself. Sitting next to her, he said, "Hey (name)?" She sat herself up, "Yes?"

"Do you . . . want to join Luka and I and be our sister?" (name)'s eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, we would like that, wouldn't we Luka?" Jim asked, turning to Luka.

"Oh yea! It would be great to have a sister around!" Tears of happiness filled (name)'s eyes.

"Y-yes! I would like that very much!" she cried, lunging herself at Jim and Luka, tackling them to the ground, then placing a little kiss on both their cheeks, making them go red in the face, but they smiled and wrapped their arms forming a group hug.

With (name) around, things got more exciting and lively for Jim and Luka. They played more games together, stole greater amounts of food and money, shared stories, and (name) would sing songs to the boys while they sat around in the grass and before they went to sleep.

~0~

One day, the trio managed to steal a large bag from an elderly and looked into it when they reached the old shack they used as their home.

"Cripes, there's not much here," Jim said as he went through the bag's contents. (name) then noticed a jar of a substance in the bag, it almost looked like medicine. She reached and took it from the bag.

"Brother, do you think this is medicine?" she asked, feeling a little guilty.

"Chuck it," Jim ordered as he continued to rummage through the bag.

"I wonder if he'll be ok without it," Luka said, taking the medicine from (name), almost feeling as guilty as she did, "I mean, do you think he's gonna die?"

"Neh, I doubt it, besides," he added with a smile, "what do we care if he does? He's a stupid old man!" Jim looked up to (name) and Luka, his smile turned into a frown when he noticed something on Luka's forehead. He reached out and pulled Luka's bangs out of the way, revealing a large bruise.

"What happened?" he asked. Luka responded with an embarrassed smile, "It was the baker, he threw a stone at me."

"Only because he was protecting me," (name) said, "I was trying to get some rolls for our breakfast, but then the baker found me and threw the stones at me, but Luka shielded me from getting hurt."

Jim glared, stood up with his hand curved into a fist and shouted, "That bloody sod!"

"I'm ok," Luka reassured. Jim looked down at him and snatched the medicine out of his hands angrily, he threw it at the ground, trying to get rid of some of his anger. (name) and Luka watched at the green substance splattered all over the ground and Jim panting. He began to speak after a few deep breaths, "It's not just him, it's all of them . . . they can," he suddenly lifted his head with a mad smile on his face as he spoke, "they can all just drop dead! As soon as our parents died everyone treated us as nuisances. I wish they'd die. Every last one of them," Jim said happily. Luka and (name) came up behind him and hugged him.

"I'm sure your wish will come true brother," Luka said.

"Huh?" Jim said, looking at the two with a puzzled look on his face.

"I know it will! It's gotta!" (name) exclaimed, "after all you can eat three kidney pies at a time, and run faster then spring hill Jack!" she playfully ran around the room while shouting, "Run run run run run aaaand," she jumped on a crate, "jump!" she marched happily in place, "yeah you can terrific stuff so you'll get a lot of terrific wishes!" Luka smiled and joined her on the crate.

"She's right brother! You'll surely get your wish!" Jim couldn't help but to smile at the two.

"Listen," Luka and (name) stopped marching and obeyed, "Luka, (name), you have to stick with me always from now on. If anyone dares throw a stone at you guys, I'll throw a pile of horse manure at them! Understood?" Luka and (name) hopped off the crate and surprised Jim by getting on one knee and bowing before him like you would to a king and said, "Yes, your highness," in unison. They looked up at him and smiled, causing Jim to smile back. He looked at (name).

"(name)?"

"Yes your highness?" she asked, giggling.

"I'm in the mood for one of you songs, would you please sing to me that one song, what was it called . . . .?" he went into deep thought for a moment, "oh! That's right! It's that one you call 'The Slightly Chipped Full Moon'!"

"Oh! I lke that one too!" Luka said, "please sing it for us (name)!"

"Huh!? That one!? But I'm horrible at it! It's so very hard for me to hit the high notes, only my mother was able to do that, and I'm not her." Jim leaned over and placed a small kiss on (name)'s cheek, making her blush.

"Please?" he asked, making the cutest face ever.

"Oh . . . ok, but don't blame me if your ears break!" Jim and Luka too a seat on the ground while (name) quickly tuned her voice and began to sing:

"The full moon slightly chipped  
That's so me  
So please  
Save me and hold me tight  
Just make me all right  
Under the dark clouds  
Wingless swans in my soul  
From the fortress, a pessimist

My howl in the night,  
To the isolated star  
Don't drive me crazy  
Everything seems too far  
The sky so deep  
Spread endlessly

How on earth can I get to the strawberry field?

The full moon slightly chipped  
Uncertain  
Oh please  
Save me and let me smile  
Just make me all right  
Over the bed of trees  
My heart spins around

My howl in the dawn  
To the isolated star  
I dare to forgive you  
Everything seems too far  
But care for me tenderly

How on earth can I get to the strawberry field?"

Jim and Luka gave (name) a huge round of applause.

"That was excellent (name)!" Luka praised.

"Y-you two think so?" (name) asked.

"Yes, you have such a beautiful voice," Jim said, getting up and walking to (name)'s side, "heck, when you sing, you could be mistaken for an angel." (name) blushed madly from the compliment.

"Oh Jim, you're too kind."

"Heh."

~0~

One night, while Jim, (name), and Luka went to the river to fetch water, the boys heard (name) suddenly scream.

"What's wrong (name)!" Jim asked, holding her close to him, trying to calm her down. She pointed into the river, there was a man in the river face down, his body was covered with burn marks and wounds. He appeared dead.

"Look!" Luka shouted. Up the river, there were more villagers in the river in the same condition as the man (name) saw.

"What happened here?" Jim asked no one in particular. He looked up the river to the village. He saw the entire village engulfed in red flames. Taking Luka's and (name)'s hand, he ran towards the village. There, they saw the gruesome sight of the villagers sprawled on the ground and the buildings on fire, that was slowly starting to die down.

"They're all dead," Jim said in awe, squeezing Lukas and (name)'s hand.

"But how?" Luka asked, looking up to Jim.

"That old man with the medicine, that sodding baker who threw stones at you and (name)."

"And that lady who used to throw rubbish at our house, Ms Lyla," Luka said.

"And that rotten git who'd always spit on us," Jim let out a little chuckle.

"And the shoe shiner who's brag about his sweet things too?" (name) asked, starting to smile. Jim raised his arm and did a 'peace' sign with his finger.

"All the bloody gits who were so nasty to us are dead now, every last one of them! Dead!" he proclaimed happily. Luka and (name) did the same thing with their fingers, laughing along with Jim.

"Everyone, everything is all gone!" Jim cheered.

"Gone!" Luka agreed. The trio laughed some more and ran around in a circle waving their arms around like they would always do when having fun. Jim sighed happily and allowed himself to fall backwards on the ground. Luka and (name) went on their knees next to him.

"Come on," Jim said, after catching his breath, "with them out of the way all their stuff belongs to us now!" Luka and (name) nodded and watched as Jim waved his arms around some more and laughed. The trio split up and looted whatever they could fine that was not destroyed by the fire. At his last stop, Jim ripped a costly, pearl necklace form an old lady.

"Pearls don't suit you old lady! You ever look in a mirror?" he taunted to the corpse, "but you know, they would look wonderful on my precious (name), yeah, they would look so much better on her! She will look like the angel she's supposed to be with these, so thank you for dying!" All of a sudden, jim felt a cold breeze shoot past him, he shivered, but it went as soon as it came.

"Luka! (name)! It's time to go home!" He waited and only (name) came to him, with a small bag of loot in her hands.

"(name), where's Luka?"

"I thought he would be here before me."

"Let's get back to the house, maybe he left before us." (name) nodded and followed Jim home.

There, not to far from their house, was Luka, lying on the ground on his stomach.

"Luka!" Jim shouted, running ahead of (name), "there you are!" Jim knelt by his side, "I was calling you." He rolled Luka over and pulled him into his arms. But then he frowned, noticing that the boy's once shining eyes were now dull and blank. He forced a smile and said, "Come on, wake up. What's wrong with you?" (name) had caught up and waved her hand in front of Luka's face.

"Jim . . . he's not responding!" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"No," Jim breathed, "no," he couldn't hold it in, he began to sob uncontrollably, "please no!" (name) threw herself at the boys, hugging the dead boy tightly, "Don't leave us!" she screamed, "please don't!"

Jim and (name) were forced to move on without Luka. (name) broke down and cried for many nights. Jim wrapped his arms around her.

"(name), please, I know it's hard, but we must move on. Luka would've wanted it."

"B-But Jim . . ."

"Look at me." (name) did as she was told, "I know, I loved our little brother, but he wouldn't want us grieving like this all the time. We must continue forward, understand?" (name) wiped away her tears and tried her best to smile, "Y-yes, your highness." Jim kissed her on the cheek.

"Good. And now I promise to never leave your side. I'll always be here for you, because (name)," he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on (name)'s lips, making both him and her become redder then tomatoes, "I-I lo-love you."

"I . . . love you too," (name) snuggled into Jim's chest.

"Someday, we'll live in a much better place," Jim said, holding (name) close, "where we have servants that do our every command, the food is exquisite, the beds soft as clouds, beautiful gardens we could use to play in and explore. We'll have it all someday (name)."

"You really think so?"

"I can feel it."

"Ok then. Whatever you say."

~0~

Sadly, Jim could never hold on to his promise one fated day when a cart with young boys pulled up. The men grabbed for him, trying to remove him from (name).

"JIM!" she screamed, tying to reach for him despite the men pulling at her and throwing her to the ground, "you promised! You promised you would never leave me!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"(NAME)! I'm sorry, but I now make a new promise! I'll find you somehow, and we'll live together happily! This I promise on my life!" Jim's words gave a little light of hope on (name) as she was forced to watch the cart pull away with her beloved on board. Despite her condition, she shouted, "I'll be waiting Jim!" and that's when she passed out from exhaustion, Jim's face being the last thing she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry you all had to wait so long for this! . I hope you enjoy nonetheless ^_^**

* * *

**Some time passed . . .**

_Oh, it seems it's time to get up, _(name) thought as she stretched in her bed. After the incident, she was founded by an earl who wanted more maids in his house, she was brought to his house against her will and now worked as his maid. He treated her just as badly as the villagers did, but this time, as she grew more and more beautiful, he would try to make a pass at her and talk to her in a seductive manner, once he even tried to make her sleep with him, which she avoided by grabbing a vase and bashing it against his head. Luckily for her, he didn't remember anything and she wasn't punished.

Now here she was, a stunning thirteen-year-old girl with no will to call her own. Many times she had tried to leave the mansion, but he had commanded his guards to look out for her and capture her if she tried to escape. After many failed attempts, (name) lost hope of being free and continued to work for the despicable earl.

As she brought him his afternoon tea one day, he was seated at his desk staring at one letter for a very long time, he seemed to be pondering about the contents it held.

"Um . . . is there something wrong Master?" she asked nervously.

"Hm, not really, pour my tea."

"Yes Master." She poured his tea and held it out to him, "Today we have Earl Gray, suitable for any great earl such as yourself."

_Oh, how I wish I can burn him like those villagers did!_ was what was really going through her mind. Her master sipped his tea.

"It seems that the young earl, Alois Trancy, has invited me to tea later this evening to discuss some business."

"Oh?"

"And afterwards, there will be a ball."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Yes, and it seems he's offered for me to choose one of my maids to come along with me."

"Oh, who were you thinking of Master?" (name) instantly felt her arm being grabbed and stroked.

"Why you of course dear (name). Who else?" her master said with his usual seductive tone and lustful eyes. (name) gently withdrew her arm.

"Uh . . . if it pleases you Master, I shall go," she said, trying to control her voice.

**That evening . . .**

(name)'s heart pounded hard against her chest as she rode in the carriage with her master. This would be her first ball and she wasn't sure if she was qualified to attend it. But she knew what would happen if she refused, her master would surely punish her.

The ride soon came to an end, the door to the carriage was opened by a butler. Some of his black hair was swept back while his bangs were allowed to dangle at his face, his golden eyes were hard and cold like a snake's and in front of them were a pair of glasses, and he wore a black, tailcoat.

"Greetings, my Master has been expecting you," he said while bowing. (name)'s master stepped out of the carriage. The butler then held out his hand to (name), "My lady, if I may?"

"Oh, thank you," (name) said shyly, taking the butler's hand and stepping out of the carriage.

"I am Claude Faustus."

"Oh, my name is-"

"(name), is it not?" Claude said. (name)'s eyes widened.

"Wha-? How did you-?"

"It will become clear later. I promise you." (name) nodded, then felt a sharp pain to her side. Her master had struck her with his walking stick.

"Don't just stand there (name)! Come!"

"Y-yes Master."

"Welcome to the Earl Trancy estate, you'll be having tea with my young Master, then we shall have the ball later this evening," Claude opened the door to the magnificent mansion and (name)'s master entered first. Before (name) entered, Claude stopped her by gently taking her arm and leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Follow me, my master has ordered the servants to prepare you for tonight's ball," he said.

"Huh? Why? What do you mean?"

"Don't worry. It's like I said earlier, it will be clear soon."

"Oh, very well then." (name) followed Claude through the mansion. He led her to an exquisite room, fit for a princess. There, a maid and triplet butlers were waiting.

"What is all this?" (name) asked. Claude faced the other servants.

"This is her, you all know what you have to do." The other servants nodded. Claude left the room. (name) quickly observed the servants. One was a maid, her long, silver hair was in a braid, tied off with a ribbon, her skin tan like mocha, and over her left eye was a bandage. The triplets all wore the same uniform and looked exactly the same, the only difference was their hair, the middle one had his fringes fall on both sides of his face, the one on the left had only the left fringe hanging, and the one on the right has his on the right. The maid introduced herself, "Hello dear, my name is Hannah." The triplets introduced themselves as well.

"My name's Thompson," the one with both fringes said.

"I'm Timber," the one with the right fringe said.

"And my name's Cantebury," the one with the left fringe said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"(name), is that right?" Hannah said.

"You know my name as well!?" (name) asked, no knowing how much of this she can take. Hannah chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry dear, it'll all make sense in the end, now," she took (name)'s hand, "follow me please, you will be washed and dressed for tonight's ball."

"Huh? But I'm merely a maid."

"It's our Master's orders," Hannah said, pulling (name) towards that washroom where a warm bath was ready for her. (name) couldn't help but to sigh contently as Hannah rubbed sweet smelling shampoos into her hair and soap over her body. After the bath, (name) was dried and given a silk bath robe to wear outside the washroom. The triplets had come to drop off something.

"Did you three get it?" Hannah asked. They nodded in unison.

"Good, leave us for a moment." They bowed and left the room. That's when (name) noticed, on the bed was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen. It was a white dress, it was decorated with bows and at the torso area was a huge ribbon that went around at least twice at the waist and formed a big, cute bow at the back.

"You shall wear this at the ball," Hannah said, picking up the dress, "a gift from my Master."

"Your Master . . . is the kindest Master ever," (name) said.

"Yes, yes he is." With Hannah's help, the dress was on (name) in a few minutes.

"Oh, if Jim saw me with this dress, he'd say I'd look like an angel," she said to herself, running her hand through the dress, feeling the satin fabric. Hannah heard her and smiled. She opened the door of the room, where the triplets have waited patiently, "You boys finish up here, I should tend to the preparations for the ball." They nodded and entered the room while Hannah left. (name) soon found herself being pampered by the triplets. Thompson brushed and did her hair; Timber did her makeup, filed and polished her nails; and Cantebury shined her shoes before putting them on her feet. Thompson fitted a ribbon in her hair and the three stepped back to admire their work. (name)'s hair was done in a perfect French braid with some hair still loose and the two braids were tied together with a white ribbon, the light makeup applied made her look stunning, her nails looked magnificent, and on her feet were a pair of white, flat doll shoes. (name) inspected herself in the mirror. She indeed looked like an angel. She turned to the triplets.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Thompson said.

"You look wonderful," Timber complemented.

"Yeah, you really do look beautiful," Cantebury agreed. (name) blushed.

"Th-thank you." Timber and Cantebury walked to (name)'s side and offered their arms to her.

"The ball is beginning," Timber said.

"Allow us to escort you," Cantebury said.

"Oh, well," she slowly took their arms, "thank you again."

"Follow me," Thompson said, exiting the room.

(name) gasped at the sight before her. A ball was going on in a grand room. There was beautiful music being played and couples danced together on the dance floor. There was also a huge table with food and drinks if you were to become hungry or thirsty during the party. The floors were made of marble and the walls had beautiful wall paper decorating it. (name) would still be staring if one of the triplets hadn't pulled her into a dance position.

"May I have this dance?" (name) saw that it was Thompson asking her to dance. She blushed like crazy.

"U-uh, I don't know how to dance."

"Our Master suspected as much, we will help you practice before you dance with anyone else."

"Ok. But I'm really horrible," (name) warned.

"Let's begin." (name) danced with all three boys, she tripped a few times, but the triplet's graceful dancing kept her from embarrassing herself. While dancing with Cantebury, Timber whispered something to Thompson who whispered it to Cantebury who pulled (name) out of the dance floor.

"Is there something wrong?" (name) asked.

"The Master wishes to see you in his office now," Cantebury answered.

_What!? He wants to see ME! _(name) thought as she was led through the halls by the triplets.

_What could he possible want with me? I'm just an orphaned maid, nothing is special about me._

The triplets stopped at a door and opened it for (name). She nodded a 'thank you' as they bowed and closed the door. She saw a desk and a chair that was turned, so she couldn't see who was seated in it. Gulping, she walked forward and stopped a few feet away from the desk.

"Um . . . sir?" The sound of heels clicking the ground was heard, and the Master who arranged the best time (name) has had stepped forward. (name) gasped.

"Hello, (name), it's been a while hasn't it?"

"J-J-Jim?" (name) forced out.

"No, not Jim. It's Alois now," he said, walking to her side, eyeing her in the dress he had picked out for her, "I was right, you do look like an angel in white." (name) couldn't hold back anymore, she threw her arms around Alois's neck and cried in his shoulder.

"I've missed you so much!" she said through her tears. Alois too couldn't hold back his feelings, he wrapped his arms around (name), but refused to cry.

"I've missed you too." They just stood there for a minute, holding eachother like lovers would. After a while, they broke the hug.

"Ji- I mean Alois, how did you know I would be coming? What happened? How did you come to become an earl? And why did you order your servants to treat me like a princess."

"The first few questions will take a while to answer," Alois said with a chuckle, "but I can answer the last part right now: because you are a princess, no wait, you are an angel." (name) blushed.

"Here," Alois motioned to some chairs, "take a seat, this'll be a long story." (name) made herself comfortable in one of the chairs, Alois sat in the one across from her.

"Well, where to start. After I was taken away from you, I was placed here as a toy for the earl who used to own this place, my Father."

"Your . . . Father?"

"Yes, he was a disgusting man. It was hard putting up my act here as his little boy toy. But one day, I over heard some boys talking about a chant that will bring forth a kind of fairy that will make your wishes come true. I tried it out, and lo and behold, I got what I wanted. After my Father died, I inherited everything that belonged to him."

"This . . . fairy that grants wishes, who or what is it?"

"Oh that, it's Claude. Please don't be afraid, but my servants aren't what they seem to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they're demons."

"D-demons?"

"Yes, but they do my every bidding, no matter what."

"Demon butlers and a maid that do your biddings. Heh, you really have it all, right?"

"Yes, but now, I have everything now that you're here! I commanded Claude to find you, and find you he did. So I arranged for your Master to come so that I can see you. (name)," Alois stood up from his seat and took (name)'s hand into both of his, "please, stay here with me, and you'll have all the luxuries that I possess as well, and more."

"B-but I belong to someone else Alois! I would totally agree to stay with you in a heartbeat, but I'm tied to my Master."

"Oh don't worry, he wont be a problem."

"Huh? How?"

"Let's just say that I asked Claude to 'take care of him' when he

declined my request to have you."

"You mean . . . kill him?"

"Yes."

"Alois, that's . . ." she wrapped her arms around his waist, "one of the kindest things anyone has done for me."

"Heh, I knew you'd be happy. Now (name)," Alois gently took her chin and lifted her face so she was now looking at him, "I'll ask again, this time you're master-free, will you stay here and live with me?"

"Yes! Yes a thousand times!"

"Great now," Alois took (name)'s hand, "there's a ball going on, shall we? I hope the triplets weren't too useless."

"Oh no. They taught me alot!"

"That's good."

Alois lead (name) back to the ball. Where he and her waltzed across the dance floor, having waited a long time for this moment. The adults aw'd as they watched the little couple dance. It was only manners that Alois and (name) danced with other people, so they separated for a moment to offer others a dance. (name) danced with the triplets again and somehow even had Claude as a dance partner. The night wore on and eventually everyone had to resign for the evening. After everyone left, Alois said to (name), "(name), I'm sure you're hungry and tired after all that dancing and mingling."

"Oh, now that you mention it, I am."

"Very well then," he began to give orders, "Claude, make (name) and I some dinner, and make it exquisite!" Claude bowed and left to the kitchen, "Hannah, help (name) out of the dress and get her into something comfortable," Hannah nodded and led (name) away to her room, "and you three get the dinner table ready, I want it to be perfect for (name)." (name) couldn't help but to giggle at Alois's concern for her comfort.

In her room, Hannah stripped her of the dress and out on a light blue, comfortable nightgown that went just above her ankles.

"Wow, I could only dream of wearing something like this to sleep," (name) said, twirling around in her sleepwear.

"It's a joy to know that you like it," Hannah said, carefully putting away (name)'s dress, "the young Master has spoken of you, it seems you hold a special place in his heart." (name) blushed at the thought of Alois talking about her.

"Does he really think and talk about me?" she asked.

"Well, he doesn't really talk about it openly," Hannah said, sitting (name) in a chair, undoing her hair, then brushing it to straighten it, "but I remember at night, he would wake up screaming your name, and I overheard him talking to Claude about this wonderful girl with the voice and looks of an angel." The blush on (name)'s face darkened.

"R-really?" Hannah put down the brush.

"(name), do you love Alois?"

"Yes, well, as a brother."

"As a brother, or something more then that?"

"Um . . . well . . . I've always had . . strong feelings for him . . . . ever since the day he bumped into me while running away from that baker."

"I knew it, when I saw you dancing with him at the ball today, I saw in your eyes the look of yearning love." (name) hung her head in embarrassment.

"But don't worry," Hannah brought her finger to her lips, "your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Hannah."

After dinner and saying their good nights, Alois and (name) went to bed, Alois was tucked in by Claude and (name) by Hannah. Deep into the night, a scream was heard from Alois's room. Claude rushed to his room.

"Master! What's wrong!?" Claude asked. Tears were slowly flowing from Alois's eyes. He suddenly grabbed Claude by the sleeve of his coat.

"(n-name). Get me (name)!" he ordered. Claude faced Hannah who entered the room shortly after he did.

"Go get (name)." Hannah nodded and left. A few minutes later, she returned with (name).

"Alois?" (name) asked as she entered the room, "what's wrong."

"Claude, Hannah, get out." They bowed and left.

"(n-name) . . ." the tone in Alois's voice made it sound like he was begging for her, so she walked up to the bed and sat down.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked. Alois could only nod.

"You were . . . being dragged away . . . from me . . . into darkness . . . it was horrible . . ." was all he could say before hugging (name) close to him. She hugged him back, trying to comfort him.

_It's almost like that time, _(name) thought, _when Luka died and I cried, and Alois held me close to him_. She hugged Alois tighter.

"It's ok Alois, I'm here."

"(name), can you do something for me?"

"Yes your highness?" (name) giggled.

"Can you sing that song I loved?"

"'The Slightly Chipped Full Moon'?"

"Yes, please. I've missed hearing you sing so much."

"Very well." (name) cleared her throat and sang the song that Alois had grown to love so much.

As she got close to the end, Alois had slumped back to his bed, fast asleep. (name) smiled at his sleeping form and pulled a blanket over the both of them. She looked at his sleeping face.

_He looks so clam when he's sleeping,_ she thought.

"Good night Alois, I love you so very much," she said, knowing he wouldn't hear. But as she drifted into dream-land, she didn't catch the smile forming on Alois's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crapola this is late! I had this last chapter all done, but I forgot to upload it! I'm so sorry! anyway, here's the short, yet sweet, final chapter! hope you had enjoyed! ^^**

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Alois had a blindfold over (name)'s eyes and was leading her to the back of the mansion.

"Alois, where on earth are we going?" (name) asked as she carefully walked with Alois as her only guide, trying not to bump into anything or trip on the dress Alois had given her.

"It's a surprise!" Alois said childishly. They continued to walk until (name) heard the sound of doors opening and smelled a sweet scent.

"Alois?"

"Ok, here we are." He removed the blindfold, "Take a look." (name) opened her eyes, which were closed behind the blindfold, and gasped, before her was a beautiful garden filled with many flowers. It even had a table and some chairs in the middle to enjoy a cup of tea or just to relax as you enjoy the beauty of the garden.

"Alois, this is just like you said the day you held me when I cried, that we'll live in a better place where we have servants follow our every command, the food is exquisite, the beds soft as clouds, beautiful gardens we could use to play in and explore. You were right Alois, your wish came true!"

"Yes, but before you came it wasn't complete," Alois said, hugged (name) from behind.

"Huh?"

"(name), I've been holding this in for so long, now that we're together,

I can't hold this feeling in anymore," he spun her around and placed his lips upon her's passionately. (name)'s eyes widened.

'I-is this really happening!? Could this just be a dream!?' she wrapped her arms around Alois's neck and kissed him back, 'well, even if it is, no one better wake me up!' They held the kiss for a long time, wanting it to last even longer, but the need of air forced them to part, yet they kept close to eachother.

"(name) . . . I-I l-lo-love y-you!" Alois said between breaths.

"I . . . love you too Alois." They couldn't help themselves, years worth of feelings of love just poured out that moment, and they continued to kiss repeatedly. When they both felt satisfied, Alois suddenly got down on one knee and held (name)'s hands, "(name), I promise to love and cherish you forever . . . will you marry me when we become of age and become mine?" (name)'s heart drummed up against her chest. Was this real? Was this really happening? for the first time, tears of happiness flooded her eyes, she threw her arms around him and said repeatedly, "Yes! Yes I will!" Alois smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you, and now I would like for you to have something," (name) watched as Alois slipped off the magnificent ring he had on his middle finger and slipped it on her left, ring finger.

"Ah, a perfect fit."

"A-Alois!?"

"Yes?"

"This ring . . . it looks special . . . are you sure you want me to have it?"

"I've never been more sure in my life," Alois said, placing a kiss on the ring.

"In that case, thank you so much, Alois, I'll treasure it forever. I love you."

"As I love you, we'll live out our years together now, I'll protect you no matter what (name). My pure, beautiful angel." (name) blushed while smiling. They both just stood there, holding eachother and looking up into the sky, knowing that they finally have the life that they deserve, and that Luka would be so happy for them.

~The End~


End file.
